Kingdom Hearts The Road to Light
by KeybladeOfDestruction
Summary: Sora's dreams have been having a mind of it's own, or someone has entered his dreams...Sora's dreams include him betraying his friends, hurting them, in pursue of a power unimaginable, but what has controlled the mind of the Keyblade master...?


Kingdom Hearts: The Road to Light - A Sora Story

Chapter 1: The Crossroad between Light and Darkness

World of Despair

"You have one fate… to sink into the darkness, Sora" said a mysterious voice

Sora was floating around pitch darkness as he looked around looking where the voice was coming from.

"As well as your friends, Riku and Kairi, you will lose them like you lost your heart! You will throw them away for a stronger power you never experienced!"

"No! I won't, I'm sure of it, Riku and Kairi are my best friends, and I'll never lose them, as long as I have the power of my heart, I won't!" Sora shouted back at the voice.

"Fool, you may be the Keyblade master, but you won't protect them, you'll be the reason they'll be destroyed, now plunge into the darkness!"

Everything around Sora started to shake. He took out his Keyblade and held it with one hand as he put his other hand on his cheat, on his heart, and closed his eyes, remembering all the experience that he's gone through as a Keyblade master.

"This won't be my downfall, it'll be yours!" Sora held his Keyblade out and shot a light into the dark, then a flash of light blasted and Sora was back on Destiny Islands.

Destiny Islands

"Sora, what are you doing sleeping on the job?" said a kid with brown blondish curly hair.

"Sorry, Welman, you know just taking a little break, ahehehe?" replied Sora.

"Well if you keep taking breaks the Destiny Islands Signature Raft will never be finished!" shouted Welman

"Give him a break, Welman, the kid's got a lot of stuff goin' on," said an approaching Riku.

"If you're trying to threaten me, then try again, 'cause I'm a cookie that doesn't crumble, now Sora, you got two minutes to get back to work or you're out of here!" Welman walked away and bumped into Riku purposely.

"Was it another dream about the voice?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, that's the 4th time this week. What do you think it means?" asked Sora

"I don't know," replied Riku "but whatever it is, it isn't gonna be good."

Sora had the same feeling in his gut. Him being the Keyblade wielder, and a dream about plunging into the darkness, are two bad things that have connections.

Sora then got up and saw a red-headed girl approaching, it was Kairi!

"Hey, what happened, Welman's over there scolding everyone? I've never seen him so ticked off!" said Kairi

"I was sleeping on the job, so it might be that!" replied Sora

"No way, its worse he called everyone lazy, kicked us, and grabbed us and threw us on the ground, it's way worse!"

Sora started getting confused, this wasn't like Welman. Sure he was aggressive, but he never resulted to violence, ever!

"Come on, let's go see what's happening!" said Sora

"Right!" replied Riku and Kairi simultaneously.

Little did they know the trouble they were getting into…

Sora got there just as he threw Tidus off of the raft!

"Sora, help me…" Tidus closed his eyes.

"Tidus!"

Sora ran towards him and bent down, he was still breathing and his heart was still pumping, meaning he was okay.

"What's your problem Welman!?" shouted Sora

"You guys are, none of you can do anything right!" said Welman

"Yes, we can! You just thing we can't!" shouted Sora

"You wanna fight, Keyblade master? Then bring it on!" Welman threw his hand up in the air, and all of a sudden a light shot down followed by an explosion of darkness that revealed Soul Eater!

"I gave you that for self-defense, Welman, not to kill your friends!" exclaimed Riku, and he seemed really angry!

"What friends are you, if you don't trust me to do my job?" He lunged at Sora as he took out his Keyblade and the second he was an inch away, Sora blasted him back.

"I won't give up that easily!"

Battle

Welman vs. Sora - Sora HP: 50 Welman HP: 80 – Weapon – Sora: Kingdom Key Welman: Soul Eater

"I don't want to fight you, Welman" said Sora

"Good, that makes it easier for me! Dark Spheres take away a lot of energy, if you didn't know, I'll show you right now!" He waves his sword and a ball of dark energy appears, Welman blasts it at Sora.

"Light has as much power!" Sora does the same, except a ball of light energy appears, he blasts it at the sphere and they clash until they explode and take away half of each other's HP. – S: 25 W: 40

"Maybe I should show you what a real Keyblade master can do! As the sun rises, so do I!" shouts Sora

Sora rises above the ground and slashes at Welman with his Keyblade multiple times, leaving him 10 HP.

"No, not possible, you can't control your Keyblade like that! Not the way I control the Soul Eater!" Welman bends down on the ground gasping, then dashes at Sora with tremendous speed!

"No!" Sora blasts away and is left with only 5 HP left!

"This ends here, Sora!"

Welman jumps into the air and lunges at Sora from the air!

"You're right, it is over…"Sora stays and waits for him to come and slash him and when he does, he slashes Welman into the air.

"…for you!" Sora jumps and slashes Welman one more time leaving him with 0 HP.

Sora falls to the ground with one knee on the ground and his Keyblade held high. While Welman crashes to the ground.

Battle Ends

Welman rises

"I don't need you to build the raft, I'll do it alone. Get out, all of you!"

Everyone leaves, including the gang.

"Nice work, Sora, you showed that you are the Keyblade master," said Riku.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks,"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi got on their raft and headed home.

Something was on Sora's mind though, when he said, "Get out, all of you!"

…that wasn't his voice.


End file.
